Abby VS Chip
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. What if Chip had stabbed Abby in their fight. Will she live or not? Set in season 3 episode Frame Up.


Abby was just sitting in her lab, talking on the phone. She had been glad that Tony had been freed. She couldn't believe that he had been accused of murder and that there was loads of evidence, that made it look like he had killed someone.

She still didn't know who had set him up, and she promised herself she would cause the person so much pain, when she found out who it was. She was in her lab by herself, with her Caf-Pow sitting next to her on her desk. The rest of the team were up stairs, celebrating Tony being back.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to warn the person who actually made the mistake that got Stewart fired," Abby explained down the phone.

"Now that-" The person replied but was cut off.

The phone was disconnected and Abby wondered what had happened.

"Hello? Hello?" Abby asked.

Abby felt someone else's presence in the room, so she slowly turned round, seeing Chip holding a knife and he laughed slightly. She stared at him and she saw the sharp, pointed, silver blade shine under the light.

Chip was smirking, with the knife blade resting against his chin. He had some wires in his left hand, which was crossed across his chest.

"It looks like we lost our connection, Abby," He stated, grinning evilly.

"It was you!" Abby realised, standing up with her beloved Caf-Pow in her left hand.

Chip held out the knife, pointing it towards her. Abby didn't move. She wasn't scared but she hadn't been held a knife point before and she didn't want to believe this was happening.

"You worked at Pemberton Medical Analysis," She continued, with a bit of shock in her tone.

"Until I got fired!" Chip butted in, feeling rage build up inside him.

Abby knew this wasn't going to end well. She could see the anger in his expression, and the way he held the knife. His hand was gripped tightly around it, as if he was going to use it.

"You took this job just to set up Tony?" Abby asked, incredulously.

Chip paused for a moment, biting his lip like he was in thinking.

"Yep. And I did a pretty good job at it, didn't I? Didn't I?" He asked, getting angrier.

Abby was now getting scared, as he inched closer to her, tightening his grip on the knife handle. The blade was smooth down the side, and she was thankful he hadn't picked a knife with a jagged edge.

"You know, I thought a fair trade would be taking down those two idiots who got me fired! But you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Could you!" Chip shouted, furious.

He lunged at her with the knife, seeing a terrified look on her face. Abby tried to find the courage to fight against him as her insane assistant, was right in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Gibbs shouted.<p>

Gibbs dashed in the room, with his gun drawn, looking around the lab. He lowered his gun slowly, seeing the room looking like a bomb had hit it. He looked at the scene, her Caf-Pow was lying spilt on the floor, the metal table had been flipped on its side, many containers and items had been knocked over too.

He stepped further in the room, followed close behind by the rest of the team along with the Director; he was looking at Abby, who was sitting quietly in her swivel chair, with her back to him. He got closer to her, and as if on cue, she spun round in her chair, standing up and pointing at Chip.

Tony murmured something as everyone stood still, seeing the sight before them. Chip was lying on his stomach, with duct tape around his forehead, over his mouth, his arms were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied together.

He was shouting angrily but all that was heard was muffled shouts. Abby sighed, letting her shoulders drop, and tilted her head slightly.

"Now can I work alone?" She asked.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he took in the scene, he walked closer towards her as Tony, McGee and Ziva went to deal with Chip. Gibbs embraced her slowly, rubbing her back. He was so relieved that she was safe, and hadn't gotten hurt.

"Abs are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft and full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine Gibbs," She smiled as she pulled away, remaining in his arms.

She hated lying to him and she hoped he wouldn't realise she was lying. She could feel the blood soaking through the back of her top and through her white lab coat. She tried not to let the pain show in her eyes, as her eyes met Gibbs's blue ones.

She hoped the wound wasn't deep, and she wanted the stinging to stop. The blood was dripping down her back and she could feel the hole in her back, bleeding. She could feel her heart rate getting faster and faster.

She tried to remain calm, as her vision was filling with dots, and the loud ringing noise blocked out Tony's shouts at Chip for getting him arrested. She knew Gibbs had realised something was wrong with her as he was looking deep in to her eyes.

Gibbs removed his hand off her lower back as he felt a warm liquid on his palm. He looked at his hand curiously and his heart almost stopped as he saw the crimson substance on his hand.

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky asked, noticing something on Gibbs's hand.

Abby couldn't take the pain anymore, her vision went black leaving her blind to her surroundings, her knees gave way and she collapsed in to Gibbs.

As Gibbs saw her collapsing in to him, it all happened in slow motion. He quickly caught her, lay her on the floor, and kneeled by her side with Ducky, who was turning her on her back instantly. Ducky checked for a pulse and Gibbs spotted the puddle of blood forming on the floor, under Abby's left side.

The team were all aware of the situation as Tony got a plastic glove, and held up the bloody knife, that had been lying on the ground. He then looked back at Chip who had been cuffed and was being dragged out the room by Ziva, who was threatening him.

McGee was panicking as he joined the two older men, beside the woman he loved. He knew there was nothing he could do to help, so he waited with Tony watching the scene in front of his eyes. McGee looked at her and a lone salty tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly, not wanting Tony to see, as it would give him another reason to make fun of him.

Together Ducky and Gibbs carefully turned her on to her uninjured side and Ducky began examining the wound. He lifted her top, seeing the wound was bleeding badly and he knew this situation was critical. The knife could have hit one of her organs and that wouldn't be good at all.

The Director was already calling 911, and Gibbs was about to take off his suit jacket but looked over at Tony.

"DiNozzo! Jacket now!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss," Tony replied, taking off his jacket quickly and handing it to Gibbs.

Gibbs handed the jacket to Ducky, and Ducky pressed it to Abby's side, applying pressure.

"Your gonna be alright Abs, just hang in there," Gibbs told her.

As the sound of sirens was getting louder, Gibbs knew Abby would be okay and he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a different scenario of what could have happened in 'Frame Up'. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
